Gossip Girl: The Aftermath
by frenchfrylurva
Summary: Heads Up Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl is back, twenty five years older and twenty five years wiser. And twenty five years later, the scene is pretty much as scandalous as before, or could it be that it's even more scandalous than ever? - OC/OLD Chars-
1. Just like Star Trek, but better

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything_

_Note: Hey people, check this out. Zoomed this into the future so please read and review and tell me what you guys think. thankss_

**GOSSIP GIRL: THE AFTERMATH**

Just like Star Trek, the Beginning of a New Generation

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Heads up Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl is back- 25 years older, 25 years wiser and 25 years later there's still plenty of drama left. What is this I hear about __**B **__and __**C**__'s daughter, __**E**__, following the footsteps of her maternal grandmother to take on the fashion world? And her brother, __**H**__, who is a carbon copy of their father? Do they have the connection with the Humphrey children like how their mothers share? How has __**S **__been doing at home with none other than the now-famous author, once-Lonely Boy, __**D**__? Whatever happened to __**N, V **__and __**J**__?____Independent girl __**M **__is one of the new ones to watch out for in the Manhattan scene, how does she live up to the name of her family, especially with her infamous stepmother we all love to hate? Heir to the New York Publishing Media, __**L**__, has taken over the position____as the one "the girls swoon for". How do our former elites and their children plus their new friends live their lives normally in Manhattan? It's all here, only by me._

_You know you love me, xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

_Good morning Upper East Siders, _

_the sun is still as beautiful as it is during the summer but unfortunately, it's time to go back to school for our new batch of elite- the offsprings of our former media-ruling kings and queens and like any other bundled up packages, you get a little bit extra. Spotted: Our resident playboy, __**L **__has been toying around with his identity as the heir to the New York Publishing Empire and wealth with __**C**__'s spawn, __**H**__. Independent girl, __**M**__, was seen out and about with __**B **__and __**C**__'s princess, __**E**__ and a Lonely Boy-look-a-like, __**R**__. Last I heard __**M**__ was getting all the unnecessary attention from the boys at St. Jude's, especially __**L**__, which slightly set her step-sister, __**T**__, off with a vendetta- well, judging by who __**T**__'s mother is, I wouldn't be surprised. _

_I've been getting some alerts all the way across the country that __**N **__and __**V**__ are moving back to UES with their brood. It should be interesting to see how well they are reconnecting with their former mates, after all the scandalous things they've been through. _

_This will be another rollercoaster year on the Upper East Side, I can smell it already._

_Until then, xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

When you're in Upper East Side of Manhattan, you're bound to be messing with a lot of people; people who don't like you, people who don't like your parents, people who don't like your hair and even people who don't like your pet. And what's worse than being in the best prep school with 900 other rich kids who had things handed down to them on silver platters? Mia looked around the girls and boys of the Upper East Side elite chatting so excitedly with one another like they are selected for America's Next Top Model. She didn't like it one bit because she wasn't brought up like that. She was here with fact, her hair is so messy that her grandmother would shave her head off if she were to witness this.

"Earth to Mia???", there was a hard pat from behind on her shoulder, causing her to jump at that instant. Eliza Bass, with her long and toussled dark brown hair settled herself next to the black haired girl who was obviously dazed in confusion earlier that she almost got a heart attack when her shoulder was smacked. Eliza greeted with a cheerful grin, "Morning, you're early".

Mia took a pen and knotted her long wavy dark hair into a messy bun. "Now, you're early, that's a first". She smiled, taking a deep breath and straightening her back; before returning to the book in front of her.

"Uhuh; my perfectionist mother insisted that I be here before everyone else. And it's the start of the new year! Wouldn't miss it for the world", Eliza rolled her eyes and smirked sarcastically. Of course, her mother was the queen of perfection, Blair Waldorf Bass, who wanted her daughter to follow her footsteps of taking over the Upper East Side and Yale. However, Eliza wasn't interested. She cocked her head to one side, staring at a group of people of the same age, tables away. There are three girls; a blonde, a red head and a pan-asian; and a couple of boys, including her very-opposite brother, with their uniform dishevelled. "Won't you look at that, the elites, at their best".

She was referring to the super-elite group on Upper East Side, the ones who always get away, with their king-of-it-all; Luke Montgomery. He is the epitome of The Boy Who Lived, the centre of everyone's attention, the sun in the universe. Rich, smart and insensitive, all the qualities that make up a typical brat. Of course, he and Mia go way back to when they were 12 at one of those pre-puberty gatherings the socialites of UES threw each year which Mia's grandmother forced her to attend. Oh boyy, he had it all coming at that tender age. As much as Eliza hated to admit it, her brother was equally as distasteful for her as Luke Montgomery. He was the other sun in the universe of the elites. Sometimes it makes her think that maybe, just maybe, her brother secretly wished that Luke Montgomery was his twin instead of her.

Mia looked at her description's directions and rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't say that they're at their best without the bong".

Eliza sighed, "My mother warned that I'm not allowed to skip any school day this year even if I'm sick or dying because apparently it wouldn't look well on my Yale admission report". The year before, Eliza Bass cut school whenever she liked or was bored to go to the MET and some random local fashion scene all the way in Brooklyn with Mia and it prompted the headmistress to call their mothers. Mia turned to her and frowned, "You haven't told your mom about Parson's or Paris?"

Eliza retorted, "Mia my mother is not as cool as your mom, my mother is THE Blair Waldorf and when she says that 1 is equivalent to 2 and 2 is equivalent to 1, you can't just argue and say that 1 is 1."

"Yes, but you should tell her what you really want to do in life and if Yale's not in the picture then you can't force it in", Mia closed her book shut and leaned her head on her right arm, propped up on the table while looking at her best friend. "And what about your dad? He listens to you, all the time". Mia was referring to the times when Eliza wanted a new Prada purse, a new Valentino gown, a set of Manolo's spring collection and a avant-garde couture by Dior; all of which she carefully packed up all the way behind her closet. Talking about the difference between Yale and Parson's is not like arguing the difference between Prada and Gucci.

Eliza reacted immediately, exagerrating, "Are you kidding me? All my mother needs to do is lead him into the room in her lingerie and lock the door and that's it". Mia instantly laughed, Eliza has always been talking about her parents' epic romance, something that Mia never got a chance to witness between her own parents. "Thank you for outlining to me your parents' sexcapades"

"Don't mention it", Eliza triumphantly said. Then she frowned, when she realised that their other friend, Robert Humphrey, was nowhere to be seen. Like them, Robert was not interested in the elites of UES. "Where's Rob? He should have been here by now, Wes is already here".

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Robert Humphrey, you're late for school", Serena van der Woodsen said it out loud, pulling the blinds in her son's room and letting a massive amount of sunlight through the windows, enough to blind her son's eyes. This was the last method she resorted on after Pastora, their homekeeper failed to wake him up.

Rob Humphrey stirred from his sleep and immediately shielded his face by hiding under his pillow. He muffled, "I don't feel like going to school today"

Serena hopped on his bed and pulled his pillow away, "What, but it's your first day. Aren't you excited to see your friends again?". Serena van der Woodsen has always been a committed mother, she strived to raise her children in a cosy home she and her brother never really had while growing up and she makes it a point to shower her children with love and care, like her mother.

Rob protested, "But Mom, I don't have friends in school". True, Robert knew better than to go to school with people who don't like him. Unlike his unidentical twin brother, Wes, he never got along well with the elites and that is why the only friends he knew he'll ever have are his somehow-unrelated-cousin-slash-best-friend, Eliza Bass and Mia Sanford.

Serena stood up and pulled his sheets away. "Nonsense, Wes was out of the house an hour ago". Rob tried to pull them back, both fighting to pull the sheets away from one another's hands, "Wes has friends Mom, I don't"

Just then, a girl properly dressed in the uniform of Constance and her hair tied up neatly walked into the room, "Mom, no one's taking to me to school today. Wes left without me". Jane Humphrey, the youngest of the Humphreys was starting her freshman year at Constance this morning and she was so excited that she could barely sleep the night before. In fact, she got ready before everyone else this morning but her brother left, forgetting that he left her behind. Her hair was as bronzey blonde as Serena's, but straighter.

Serena eventually won the sheets-pulling battle against her son and assured her youngest one, "Oh honey, Robbie will take you to school"

Rob immediately sat up and threw his hands up in the air, "What? No come on mom"

She instructed, using her advantage as a mother, "Nope, this is an immediate order by the woman who had you in her tummy for nine months", she refused to listen anymore and set her mind firm,"Get up, I want you to take Jane to her first day of school".

Rob was unwilling to let it go without another fight. He really did not want to attend school. "What about you? Dad's only coming home tonight, you're free now". His father, Dan Humphrey, the famous author with five best-selling-novels under his belt was on his book tour around the country.

His mother gladly announced, walking out of the room. "As a matter of fact young man, no. I'm meeting up with Aunt Blair, now hustle"

Jane dropped her bags and ran to pull her brother out of bed, "Robbie quick, I don't want to be late for school"

Robbie muttered under his breath. "Damn it". And Jane, on the other hand, was in awe because Dan and Serena try very hard to keep their daughter as innocent as possible, after witnessing for themselves the evil of going to school on UES. She immediately reacted and yelled, ""Mom, Robbie just mmm ummph fhmmm". Rob was quick enough to cover up his sister's big mouth.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So Tiff, is is true that your family going to throw two big parties to welcome the new season?" - LeAnne Bimbleton, excitingly asked her supposed-best friend at their usual morning gatherings before school starts. LeAnne worships the ground that Tiffany walks on because in LeAnne's opinion, Tiffany was beautiful and ridiculously famous and Tiffany Sparks-Sanford on the other hand, enjoyed being admired. And technically, she wasn't lying about the parties. Her mother, Georgina Sparks-Sanford has promised to let her throw one party for her friends and her grandmother, Pamela Sanford was planning to throw another one for the UES community.

Tiffany proudly proclaimed, "Umm hmm and you're all invited".

Another girl, JoJo Gordon took the opportunity to ask, "Is it true that Rihanna and Fergie are showing up?" JoJo has read it on GossipGirl that Tiffany was going to invite as many celebrities as she can and that Rihanna and Fergie are definitely on the list.

Tiffany knew Rihanna and Fergie were not coming, it was just some rumour she decided to let out to pull her name up the popularity polls on GossipGirl. She shrugged, "Well I think my grandmother sent them an invitation too but they're yet to R.S.V.P.". Then she turned to the bronzey haired boy sitting across the table from her, "Luke, you're coming right?". He did not respond and his eyes were dazed far away, Tiffany called again, "Luke?"

Wes Humphrey quickly elbowed Luke Montgomery, snapping him back to reality, and Luke immediately responded, "What, yea of course"

Tiffany turned to the direction where Luke was gazing at earlier and found her very own step-sister, Mia Sanford and her best friend at the table, chatting happily. Her face looked disgusted and she rolled her eyes, "Oh eew, I hope they don't show up on that day". She was never fond of her step-sister, in fact, she would never admit that Mia Sanford and her were related. She resented her from the moment her mother married Mia's father.

Henry Bass shot her a glare and warned her, "Stop talking about my sister Tiff, you don't like yours, that's your problem. Leave mine out of this".

Tiffany retorted at an instant, "Correction: it's STEP sister. And I don't get why you're defending Eliza when you're the one who said that she's dumb not to join us in the first place". Tiffany had nothing against Eliza but the fact that she was friends with the girl she hated, she never liked Eliza since. She held a grudge against Eliza since they were 13 years old when she tried to be best friends with Eliza but got turned down by the Bass princess.

Henry wittily replied, "Well, why don't you save your mouth for something else". And Tiffany was obviously offended with his comment as she got ready to bomb him with her mouth.

Luke immediately told them both off, "Okay guys, cut it out. That's enough". Luke needed peace, and he got it when they both shut up as he turned back to the direction of Mia Sanford.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Spotted: __**R**__ waiting outside the gates of St. Jude's, while his schoolmates were hustling in after the morning bell rung. It looks like he was slightly hesitant. What's the matter, __**R**__, taking over the place of your father as Lonely-Boy?_


	2. It's All About Getting Rejected

Note: Hey, this is the second chapter! Please R & R!

It's All About Getting Rejected and Feeling the Pain

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When he looked at the girl with dark messy hair, he swore he could have dashed across time and space just to be close to her. Her deep blue eyes, her long dark hair with natural waves, her poise, her figure, everything. Honestly, he has never felt this way before his entire life. It all started when he was at the Upper East Siders' fund-raising gala a year ago when she walked in. Of course he remembered her. Daughter of Albert Sanford; step-sister of the other Upper East Side elite, Tiffany Sparks-Sanford. He has never talked to her, nope, but he knew of her existence, her parents' infamous divorce, her story.

Luke remained his cool all the while knowing that Mia Sanford isn't technically a big fan of himself, especially ever since the ketchup incident when they were 12. He was young and stupid, and she was almost a boy-hater. He used to think that she hated all boys in Manhattan except for Robert Humphrey, the boy he considers his challenge. Luke was jealous that he was always around her and she would laugh with him with her dimples immediately visible.

"Hey Luke, so what's your first class?", Tiffany Sparks-Sanford swung her hair to the back, with her chest slightly up, while waiting for his answer keenly. Luke grinned at the sight of it and shook his head slightly before replying in a monotone. "Calculus"

Tiffany's smile faded as she goes. "Oh. Well, see you after school then". There was no doubt an obvious dissapointment in the tone of her voice; Luke knows. Of all the girls he has been with in school, it was never Stella, from the day they first met at 8 till now, she's still vying for his attention. Luke simply knows. He threw his leather bag across his shoulder and headed to the direction of St. Jude's. He kept walking, and the boys of St. Jude's and the girls of Constance who know him gave him nods and admiration stares on the way. _Fuck. _He thought.

Before he knew it, his arms rammed into someone, dropping all the books that she was holding.

And before he knew it, it was her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mia scrambled down to collect her books, she muttered a curse under her breath. He bent down, helping her with her books, with a smirk. "Morning", he greeted, not taking his eyes off her.

"Well, 'sorry' is a better word to be used in this situation, just so you know", Mia held her books tight in her arms, "Thanks".

He runs his fingers across his hair, "You don't greet someone with a sorry", before continuing,"Just so you know"

Mia rolled her eyes and heard the last bell of Constance, realizing that she was late for class. "Well then, just so you know, goodbye is what you say when you leave. So, goodbye". She walked off just like that, leaving him hanging there. But Luke wasn't angry, in fact, he had his million dollar smile on, thanking God for making his day so lucky.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Blair Cornelia Waldorf has always led a charmed grew up with a silver spoon, under the wings of her famous designer mother, Eleanor Waldorf, whom by now is all around Europe along with some other great fashion names. She graduated Yale with First Class Honours, she married the man she lost her virginity to and who loved her dearly even when she was 50 pounds pregnant, she proudly birthed two children without any painkillers and now, with the name of Blair Waldorf Bass that she's grown accustomed to after all these years, Blair Waldorf was contented. Actually, hold that thought for a second. There was one thing Blair Waldorf was troubled with just like any other mother in the world today; her children.

Like what her father did, Blair made sure her children grew up in a "YALE" environment. She bought them Yale sweatshirts at the age of 3. She took them to Yale for visits since they were 5. And now, all she is asking for both children to wake up one day and tell her that they are going to Yale, just like their parents. That is the one thing that Blair prays for everyday and everynight.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here", Dorota, Blair's longtime nanny, knocked on her door and announced. Right, Blair had a catchup date with Serena van der Woodsen, her one and only best friend who has stuck with her since they were in pigtails. Sure, things have gone sour back when they were young and wild, but they always go back to each other in the end.

Blair brushed her hair in a hurry and quickly walked, "Oh send her in Dorota"

Serena, looking as vibrant as she was in school, except that her hair is now knotted in a neat bun and her fashion taste matured, gleefully greeted, "Blair!" She dashed across the room and hugged her best friend who looked as happy as she was. "Oh, S, it's been three weeks since we last saw each other. I missed you.", Blair confessed. Three weeks ago Blair and Chuck took their kids to Italy, for a supposed one-week educational trip. Unfortunately, seven days turned into eighteen because Chuck decided to give the kids his visa card and they ran off for eight days on their very own Eurotrip.

Serena squeezed her tighter, "I missed you more". It was plainly dull when Blair wasn't around Serena, considering that Dan was also away.

"I am so glad to see you, it's like you're my Messiah", they pulled apart and Blair led Serena to the Victorian couch to settle down. Blair sighed,"The past three weeks were awful"

Serena smirked and teased, "What's the matter, is my step-brother asking for too much sex?". Chuck's father and Serena's mother had gotten married and are now residing in a brand new Bass Townhouse in Manhattan.

"Chuck on the other hand is the least of my problems" , Blair shook her head.

Of course Serena knew what Blair was going through. Her kids are on the Upper East Side as well, a place which she and Blair grew so familiar with that she wasn't surprised to see that her children are turning out this way. However, she never expected it to be so tough to mother the UES children. "Well my chidren aren't that easy either. Robbie is a handful, he upright refused to go to school today"

"Oh S, what has become of our children", Blair profoundly sighed. She took a sip of her tea and continued,"The other day I caught my children with their father's vodka in the laundry room". Henry and Eliza reportedly took their father's vodka from the cabinet in his study, and hid in the laundry room to finish half the bottle before being discovered by their mother. Blair of course, got the shock of her life. It wasn't how Yale graduates are supposed to behave, in her opinion.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Last week I saw Wes' playboy stash in his shoeboxes". It was an incidental discovery when Pastora, their Mexican homemaker, shrieked upon the sight of the PLayboy magazines and Serena taught she had an accident. She too was in awe at her son's complete collection, all the way from 1980s.

"Oh my", Blair was in awe and suddenly recalled something worse. "Reminds me of the time Henry left a used condom on his bedroom floor".

Serena paused to think before frowning at Blair. "Were we that bad when we were their age?"

Blair shrugged, "Well I lost my virginity to my boyfriend's best friend in a limo and ended up marrying the guy".

And Serena finished the sentence perfectly. "And I killed a guy, unintentionally"

She realised she forgot to mention one of the main reasons why she was here in the first place, "Speaking of which, Rufus got a news flash from Vanessa that she and Nate are probably moving back to Manhattan".

Blair raised her brows at the news. Nate once told them that he never planned on returning to Manhattan because he wanted to raise his children like Sinbad. Of course, that was a bad joke. "Well Chuck's going to be thrilled now that the love of his life is returning to town"

Serena chuckled at Blair's comment. True, Chuck and Nate, like Serena and Blair, had their ups and downs but are always back together eventually. "Their kids are quite grown up now arent they", Serena tried to recall Nate and Vanessa's children.

Blair sighed, "I guess we'll have to see for ourselves". She took another sip of her tea as she and Serena spent the rest of their day together.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**

_**Spotted**__: BFFLs __**S**__ and __**B**__ are going old school arm in arm by swiping credit cards from Prada to Gucci and to Hermes. So many years on and still so glued together? Place your bets and see how long will it 50 years perhaps? We'll have to wait and watch for sure._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Henry Bass loved pot.

No, wait. Henry Bass loved women and pot. Henry Bass is as smart as his mother and as screwed-up as his father once used to be. But at the end of the day, no one is allowed to take pot and women away from Henry Bass. No one, except his mother, whom he loved dearly but sometimes find annoying. What do you expect from a boy who started drinking from that sip of heavy champagne his father allowed when he was 10? That champagne, stimulated every BASS DNA, as his mother called, in him.

Henry Bass was brought up in a Yale household where he and his sister were pottytrained to love Yale but somehow, something went wrong somewhere and Yale is technically the last place he wanted to go to. Henry however, fell in love with Harvard. Of course, he never told anyone, besides his sister who also keeps a secret from their mother.

When you're in the Upper East Side, all you need is the cash, the status and the looks and Henry Bass has it all. He was tall for his age, around 6 "2' and well built with his father's seductive eyes and mother's brown hair. His sister was as hot as he was, inheriting all the right genes from their parents.

He lost his virginity when he was 14 years old to a 12 year old on a sneak out night. He had his first taste of pot a year later when Luke Montgomery, his best friend, took him to the dark alley to meet the "pot-man" and never looked back since.

"Who's that?", something moving caught Henry Bass' eye during lunch break on the first day of school. Henry, as usual, was around his super-elite friends where the boys will smoke and eat their lunch and the girls, practically only drinking plain water unhealthily.

Luke turned to his best friend, "Who?".

Henry nodded in the direction of a girl he has never seen before. "That one over there" Her hair was frizzy and her eyes were greyish and her uniform somehow stood out among others as it fitted her body perfectly well in all the right places. And of course, she looked lost with a paper in her hand.

"Freshman fresh", Luke took a puff of his smoke. He could tell easily if she was a freshman or not, he has been with more girls to know how to group them.

Henry fixed his tie and chucked his cigar away, "Excuse me, I have an important mission at hand". He ran his hand across his hair and walked towards her. He was used to these situations and was 100 percent sure that she would be attracted to him, like all the other girls in Constance.

He didn't need to take five minutes to muster up confidence. It was already in his blood, Henry always believed that he was born to be just like his father and there was nothing he could do about it. He cleared his throat as he was approaching, "I see you're lost".

She turned to him, surprised at his notice. Henry thought she looked even more beautiful up close. "I am as a matter of fact", she said, "And I don't think you can help me"

Henry had his Bass smirk on. "How sure are you?"

"Are you a girl?", she raised her brows at him and then held out the paper, "Because I was told that I'm going to an all girls' school"

He moved in closer, close enough to smell her lavender shampoo. "Well if you're curious, I'm sure we can go somewhere private to check if I'm a girl".

She took another step behind and sarcastically said,"Ha-ha, thanks for the volunteer but no thanks. I'm fine myself". She turned away and continued to look around.

"What, are you scared that I'll do something to you", Henry teased in the most inappropriate manner.

And now she was annoyed and insulted. "No, but I'm scared that I couldn't help but call the cops and sue you for sexual harrassment". Henry was taken aback by her rebuttal but still would not let it off, "Interesting, but I doubt that they'll care". He said it in the proudest tone,"Because I'm Henry Bass". The identity card always worked and it's true that he always got away with whatever shitty trouble he has ever gotten into, thanks to his fathers wealth and connection.

She smiled at him, "Nice meeting you Henry. Thanks for the heads up". And then she hurried off, and disappeared into the crowd of swarming girls in the same uniform as her. Henry lost her in the crowd, he sighed and headed back to his clique where Luke had a smirk plastered on his face.

Henry confessed, "And now I understand why you were feeling so dejected over Mia Sanford". He never understood why Luke was so hung up over his sister's best friend, Mia Sanford even after a year of rejection.

"Rejection doesn't come as easy as it seems huh?", Luke teased.

"Nope, certainly not", Henry lit a new cigar as he and Luke continued puffing their way through lunch.

**oooooooooooooo**

_**Spotted: **__A new girl walked away from __**H **__during lunch break and __**H**__ was looking very disappointed. What's the matter __**H**__? Never handled rejection before? On the other hand, the new girl reminded me so much of our once famous spotlight with her very curly hair and grey eyes, could it be that she's the offspring of our former resident boywonder __**N**__ and his wife __**V**__?_


	3. Mothers Know Best

**Note: thanks for the reviews. here's chapter 3! please r&r.**

**Mothers Know Best**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Well well, Upper East Siders. Our first day back at school seemed a little to boring to begin with? And what exactly do we know about the new girl. She seemed all too familiar to someone from our former brood decades ago. Pay close attention, because I have a feeling she will bring a change to our Manhattan's elite scene_. _In the meantime, spotted: Siblings __**H **__and __**E **__getting into a limo, heading to the home famous Bass Residence, sometimes it makes me wonder how these contrasting siblings could be in 3 feet of each other._

_Until then,_

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Aren't you bored hanging with only two people every day?", Henry Bass was closely behind his sister as they both walked out of the elevator. The doors of the elevator opened up to a room with a vast space and the biggest chandelier a person can ever find in Manhattan.

Eliza rolled her eyes, as she dropped her books on the floor. "Oh come on Henry, at least I don't hang with people like the skanky girlfriends you screw". She knew her brother never liked the people she hangs out with but she never bothered listening to him. At least the people she calls friends are not as shallow as her brother's. The Bass Residence is as glamour as their residents can be, with chandeliers imported from France, Potpourri from England and even furniture all the way from Germany.

Henry said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Sis, they're mere entertainment". They continued walking, to a huge door that opened up to another huge room, with a staircase on its left. It looked a little similar as the old Waldorf residence that Blair loved so much she decided to make her new home a replica of it. Henry tossed his shoes aside as they began going up the stairs; they were used to leaving things lying around and expect them to be picked up by their maids.

Eliza scoffed at her brother's remark, trailing behind him up the stairs. "What? Like your Nintendo Wii?". The Nintendo Wii was sort of like the love of Henry's life, or so he proclaimed. He believed that managing a Wii is easier than managing a female, which explains why he kept changing them.

"Sort of", Henry shrugged, and stressed,"But of course, they're nothing compared to my Wii".

Just as they were about to reach the top floor, their mother's voice rung across the house, "Eliza, Henry". The siblings looked at each other, and sighed. The one thing they agree upon is how dramatic and perfect their mother wants them to be since they were kids. Reluctantly, they both descended the stairs and headed to the patio, where they knew their mother would be.

Henry sniffed his clothes to scan for any smell of pot which will literally send his mother off the roof. When it's all clear, he put on a smile and walked over to Blair Waldorf who has arranged a tea party on their patio table. He placed a kiss on her cheek, "Hello mother"

Eliza was right after him, greeting their mother with a kiss on another cheek.

Blair gushed, in delight, "I'm so glad you both decide to join me for tea". She always loved sitting around a table with two of her prized possessions. As Dorota was serving tea to each of them, Henry quickly asked, "Dorota, could you get me a cup of coffee please". Henry hates tea.

Blair Waldorf Bass took a sip of her English tea and asked, "So how was first day of school?" She makes it a point to pay close attention to her children; school, daily needs, friends and their activities especially. She wanted to be their role model, their best friend.

"Good", Henry toyed with his tie. Eliza stirred her tea in a boring manner and answered, "Fine"

Their mother continued, "Did you- make any new friends?"

Henry smirked and elbowed his sister, "Yea, Liza, did you?". He loved annoying his sister, but that doesn't mean he loves her any less. Eliza smacked his arm, "Shut up Hen"

Blair cleared her throat, "Like I always told you, you must always make the right connections. Yale is a prestigious school and the connections will be of tremendous help". She paused, "And of course, your SATs"

The children did not reply, they knew better not to bring up any anti-Yale comments in front of their mother. And they knew better than to piss Blair Waldorf Bass off.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

_**Spotted**__: Moving trucks outside the old Archibald Residence. Who could our new neighbours be?_

**ooooooooo**

"So this is it?", asked Phoebe Archibald, who took her first step into the place her dad used to live in at her age. She had just gotten back from her first day from what she calls, the school for the rich and famous- something that she does not classify herself as although her father was the famous Nate Archibald, the man who was known for his sails and family name.

Her mother, in all funkiness, raised her brows, "You don't like it?". Vanessa Archibald carefully placed the vase she had gotten from India on the dining table. It felt good to be home in New York, although she was uneasy with the house as it was too much for her taste until Nate promised to let her decorate it the way she wanted.

"No, no.I mean, it's cool that you and dad want to move back here"

"Come on", she looked at her daughter knowingly. She knew her daughter better than anyone else and judging by the tone of her voice, she clearly wasn't fond of the idea.

"What?", Phoebe shrugged and retorted, "I meant what I said"

"Okay", Vanessa shrugged. She decided to change the subject, "And you haven't told me, how was first day at Constance for you?". Initially she didn't like the idea of sending Phoebe to Constance, because she had seen enough to judge the girls from Constance. Yet, Nate's mother insisted, stressing how important it is for an Archibald to get into a prestigious school.

Phoebe sighed, "It's like 180 of Seattle". Although she attended one of the most expensive schools in Seattle, it was nothing like Constance.

Vanessa took out more antiques from Asia from their brown boxes. "Aunt Serena used to go there".

Phoebe rebutted wittily. "And that was 20 plus plus years ago. People there don't eat for lunch, and the boys are." Just today she met an anorexic girl who only drank lemon juice for lunch and a boy who tried to hit on her.

"Your father was from that school", Vanessa scoffed.

"Well that was your generation!"

Vanessa shook her head, she was no match for her daughter's comebacks at anything she said. "Anyway, your father decided that we will be throwing a dinner party next Wednesday and you'll get to meet those from your generation"

Her daughter took an apple from the dining table and rolled her eyes. "Like I have any say in what you both plan to do". A pre-teenage boy ran past her, shouting all over the house, "Mom I can't find my playstation in the boxes!"

Vanessa Archibald sighed, at the sight of her youngest, "Lance it's in your room"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
